El sitio donde no hay oscuridad
by Apailana
Summary: O'Brien y Winston han pasado por mucho, pero al final lograron ser testigos de la caída del Gran Hermano. Ellos quieren creer que aun en su mundo distópico hay esperanza para el amor y el conocimiento. SLASH O'BrienxWinston


La historia y personajes de 1984 son creación del gran George Orwell, de ningún modo me pertenecen. Espero de todo corazón no ofender la memoria de Orwell con esta historia.

* * *

**~El sitio donde no hay oscuridad~**

_Fue precisamente en ese momento cuando sucedió algo que le pareció altamente significativo... si en realidad había ocurrido._

_En una ráfaga fugaz, sorprendió la mirada de O'Brien. Éste se había levantado; y después de quitarse sus anteojos volvió a colocarlos con ese fino y característico gesto suyo. Fue en el transcurrir de esa fracción de segundo, que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Winston y éste supo -sí, lo supo- que entre O'Brien y él había una comunidad de pensamiento. Un claro mensaje se había cruzado en esa mirada como si la mente de ambos se hubiera revelado y los pensamientos se entrecruzaron usando como vehículo los ojos. "__**Estoy contigo**__", pareció decirle O'Brien. "Sé en qué piensas y como piensas. Sé de__tu asco, tu odio, tu malestar. Pero __**no temas, ¡estoy contigo!**__" _

"Nos encontraremos en ese sitio donde no hay oscuridad"

Ahora, en el ministerio del amor, O'Brien miraba como Winston Smith sufría todas y cada una de sus torturas, miraba con parsimonia como la mente de la persona que amaba era torturada y manipulada al punto de borrar todo rasgo de cordura. En cierto modo O'Brien siempre lo supo aunque trató de negarse... siempre supo que al final él sería el propio verdugo de la persona que amaba, sí, O'Brien amaba a Winston, lo amaba como nunca creyó amar a nadie, era un amor intenso de esos que en 1984 ya no existían.

Claro que trató de salvarlo, cuando O'Brien citó a Winston en su casa, tenía toda la intención de protegerlo, de infiltrarlo como un nuevo sirviente de su casa y mantenerlo a su lado, seguro y lejos de toda la mierda de vida que los miembros del partido externo sufrían en Oceanía. Pero cuál sería la sorpresa de O'Brien que en el momento que pensó sería el inicio de su vida con su amor, lo vio entrar ¡a su propia casa! con una mujer, ella, la otra: Julia.

Para O'Brien fue un momento de mucha rabia e impotencia, él como alto camarada del partido interno estaba acostumbrado a no sufrir de privaciones, y ahora esa muchacha de "mono" azul venía a arrebatarle la única cosa que quería: Winston Smith. En ese momento lo supo y su alma se estremeció de solo imaginarlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás... O'Brien invitó a Julia y a Winston a formar parte de la "hermandad" teniendo la total certeza de que dicha hermandad no existía y que al único lugar al que los estaba invitando era a la tortura y a la muerte.

O'Brien recordaba aquellos sucesos con claridad, usaba el _doblepensar_ para engañarse a sí mismo y hacerse creer que no estaba lastimando a la persona que amaba, si no que solo lo estaba salvando. Con pesadez miró al individuo desahuciado bajo él y quiso acunarlo en sus brazos y protegerlo, pero O'Brien sabía que si mostraba algún signo de ternura hacía su Smith las cosas solo resultarían peor para ambos. Con toda la entereza que pudo, O'Brien se armó de valor y con una actitud estoica continúo torturando a Winston.

―Winston... ―dijo O'Brien con su voz calmada, sin signo alguno de su batalla interior― no temas... nosotros solo queremos salvarte. ―rogó para que aun en su débil estado mental, Winston comprendiera la verdad tras sus palabras.

Después de aquella tortura intensa, O'Brien observó como día tras día su Winston se iba recuperando al menos en la parte física, y albergó la esperanza de que las heridas de aquel hombre sanara y pudieran estar juntos algún día... pero sus esperanzas se vieron asesinadas aquel día en que la inconsciencia traicionó a Winston haciéndolo gritar entre sueños...

―¡Julia! ¡Julia! ¡Julia! ¡Amor mío! Julia.

Celos era poco comparado a lo que O'Brien sintió... a la primera de cambio esa perra de Julia había traicionado a Smith y sin embargo el se jugaba la vida protegiéndola y amándola.

O'Brien no era un cordero blanco, era un hombre con muchos errores, era un miembro del partido interno dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de tener poder sobre lo que quería... así, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacía, O'Brien condujo a Winston hacia el único lugar donde éste podría olvidar a Julia...

―Habitación 101.

Y solo al llegar a ese punto cumbre de tortura física y psicológica pudo O'Brien lograr que Winston olvidara a Julia... pero tal vez ni eso lograría que Smith perdonase y amase a O'Brien.

**Epílogo. **

15 años después

"_No pueden controlar tu interior" le había dicho Julia._

"_Lo que te ocurra aquí será para siempre" sentenció O'Brien._

Smith se aferró con fuerza al pecho de O'Brien... de nuevo había tenido una horrible pesadilla, ni si quiera ahora, quince años después, lograba superar los traumas vividos en el Ministerio del Amor. Sintió como su pareja le acariciaba la espalda con ternura mientras lo aferraba contra sí.

―Estoy contigo, no temas, ¡estoy contigo! ―le dijo O'Brien logrando así calmarlo un poco.

Ambos se miraron con ternura y un poco de amor mientras se daban un corto y casto beso cargado de amor y complicidad.

―¿Todo estará bien? ―preguntó un tembloroso Smith mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el pecho de O'Brien.

―Todo estará bien... dentro de lo que cabe.

Ambos tomaron de la mesita de noche ese libro que tanto amaban y lo leyeron juntos, como siempre solían hacerlo.

_-PRINCIPIOS DE LA NEOLENGUA-_

_Neolengua era la lengua oficial de Oceanía siendo creada en atención a las necesidades ideológicas del Ingsoc o Socialismo Inglés._

"Neolengua **era** la lengua oficial de Oceanía" ERA, era, era...

Tales palabras calmaban en sobremanera a Winston y a O'Brien... aquellos días de represión y absolutismo habían quedado en el pasado. Al final, como ambos lo predijeron, el cambio fue dado por los proles... bastó con que la conciencia despertara en un solo miembro del proletariado para que este invadiera su despertar con todos los de su clase tan rápido como la propagación de una epidemia. Sí, los días del gran hermano eran ahora parte del pasado.

Smith sonrió con ligereza, aun recordaba cómo con ayuda de O'Brien fingió su muerte y vivió oculto hasta días antes de la caída del Gran Hermano― ¿Qué pasará ahora? ―dijo mientras miraba al hombre que amaba, aquel hombre que lo había torturado pero también que lo había rescatado.

―Estaremos juntos lo más que podamos... ―respondió O'Brien mientras le daba una profunda mirada― después, moriremos, es la ley de la vida. Vendrán más estados totalitarios, pero caerán al igual que el gran hermano, es un ciclo... pero siempre habrá esperanza.

―¿En los proles?

―En los proles, en los de clase media, en los de clase alta, en ti, en mi, en nosotros... Smith ―le dijo mientras lo miraba con amor― el mundo es un asco, y eso nunca cambiará... pero tú sí puedes cambiar y hacer de esto un lugar mejor.

Ambos hombres se miraron para volverse a besar –ahora con más intensidad- después tomados de la mano salieron a las calles de Londres para comprar víveres...

Tal vez y solo tal vez aun había esperanza en ese _perfecto _mundo.

* * *

07/Julio/2012

Para mí, el sitio donde no hay oscuridad no es necesariamente el Ministerio del Amor... para mí, el sitio donde no hay oscuridad es mi alcoba, mi colegio, la casa de mi mejor amigo, un centro comercial; cualquier lugar donde haya un libro y permanezca la sed de conocimiento es el sitio donde no hay oscuridad.

"Neolengua ERA la lengua oficial de Oceanía"... este pequeño recurso que Orwell utilizó y que pasa desapercibido para la mayoría puede indicarnos que al final si hubo una esperanza para este mundo distópico que leemos en 1984, quiero creer que así fue, aunque si prestamos atención veremos que nuestro mundo actual es cada vez más parecido a 1984.

Al igual que Winston y O'Brien, yo también quiero creer que aun hay esperanza para este mundo...

En 1984 el amor era visto como algo malo, el único amor tolerado era aquel hacía el Gran Hermano... bien, en nuestra sociedad que dos hombres o dos mujeres estén juntos es algo reprobado e incluso condenado. Espero, que algún día venzamos la barrera de ignorancia y amar deje de ser algo malo.

**Yo no me enamoro del sexo de las personas, me enamoro de su alma.**

_**Apailana***_


End file.
